


End of the Year Cleaning

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys gets caught up in Jack's Murder Mansion, where he gathers up all the traitors of his company throughout the year and disposes of them.





	End of the Year Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years!

Vaughn was not happy with Rhys as Rhys went through Yvette’s closet. Not only were they going through their friend and roommate’s clothes, which would get them killed, but Rhys was being unreasonable.

Vaughn was by the bedroom door, playing lookout. “This is stupid! You know she’s gonna notice the moment she looks in here, and she’s gonna know it was you cause you’re the only one who steals her things. She’s going to kill you if you survive the dinner.”

Rhys grunted. “I’ll survive it, what are you talking about?”

Vaughn frowned. “Are you telling me you haven’t heard the rumors? Anyone who goes to those, never comes back.”

"Huh. I should find something fancier…”

“Rhys!” Vaughn snapped. “This is serious!”

“Yeah! I’ve been invited to a dinner party where  _ Handsome Jack _ is going to be! I need to look my best! Do you think he’d like me in a dress? Is he the kind to like that stuff? I need him to notice me so I can finally talk with him about those inconsistencies.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“What do you think?” he asked, pulling one of Yvette’s dressed over his body.

Vaughn eyed it. “Not your style.”

“Yeah,” Rhys agreed. He bit his lip and looked at the clothes. “It’s gotta be something tight, but not too revealing, gotta make him wonder…”

“Oh my god!” Vaughn huffed.

“Oh…” Rhys paused, contemplating. “I don’t want my date to get the wrong idea, I’m going to have to bring a jacket. I don’t want them seeing the goods.”

Vaughn shook his head. “Only you would use an obvious ploy to kill you from Vasquez to butter up to Handsome Jack just to talk about nerd shit.”

“It’s important, when I notified Vasquez, he treated me like I was some silly school child. I just know he’s going to wait until the problem gets bigger and then take the credit for the save.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point. Well, if you’re looking for something tight, but eye catching, those gold skinny jeans will catch his attention. They’re low-riders too.”

Rhys smiled wide. “You’re the best bro!”

Smiling sweetly, Vaughn called back. “And you’re the deadest!”

Sticking his tongue out, Rhys found a lace crop-top that was both revealing and classy. And it would allow him to wear a nice piercing for his belly button, and show off all his tattoos. He left Yvette’s room, having everything from there that he needed. Bracelets, rings, a beautiful gold rose ECHOport jewel, and a pearl choker were picked from his own stash. If he didn’t get Handsome Jack’s attention, the man would be blind.

* * *

He met his date at the entrance of the mansion built inside Helios. It was all sorts of extravagant and outrageous, just a showcase of Handsome Jack’s wealth. Rhys couldn’t wait to see the inside and how more outrageous it would be. He’d heard amazing things about it. He stood in front of the ornate, synthetic, wooden doors, running his fingers gently over the carvings.

“Rhys,” he heard from behind him.

He turned in his long, sleek overcoat and smiled thinly at his date. He was a short, stout man, balding, and crude. He sneered at Rhys’ heels. “Jeez, you look like you’re gonna ask for money after our date. I ain’t payin’ you nothing, so don’t even try. I wouldn’t even for a blowie.”

Linden was how Rhys had known it was a trap. He lived the lavish life in the stripper clubs and Rhys knew he was not the man’s type at all. His smile waned. “I wouldn’t touch you with a ten thousand foot pole.” He extended his hand. “Give me my ticket,” Rhys said.

Snorting, Linden did so, slapping it harshly in Rhys’ hand and sauntering away. Rhys looked at the invitation, the gold and black lettering magnificent. He looked at the doors. This was going to work. It had to.

As he stared, a voice blared out of nowhere. “Welcome, idiots! To the best damn night of your life!”

Rhys knew it was Handsome Jack and his excitement grew. He bounced at the doors, the first person in line. They swung open, revealing a large, marble hallway with an enormous staircase going in two different directions. Everyone whistled and admired it, but Rhys was focused. He made a b-line to the dining room. He jumped back though, when he saw Handsome Jack himself, standing and waiting for the guests. Rhys quickly undid his jacket and threw it on a bench. The lace, see through top caught the eyes of others in the room as he went back over to Handsome Jack.

Immediately, Handsome Jack’s eyes looked over at Rhys. He smiled his best smile at the man and scooted up to him. “Hello, Handsome! It’s  _ such _ an honor to meet you!” Yeah, he was pouring it on thick, he needed to to get next to the man to talk business with him.

The sugar slick smile he received made Rhys flutter. “Well, well, you were  _ not _ invited.”

Rhys faltered for a moment. “I… I was a plus one,” he offered.

The man’s steel eyes bore into Rhys. He was much more stoic in person than Rhys would have thought. “There are no ‘plus ones’ to these dinners.” Handsome Jack’s eyes flicked behind them to the closing doors and Rhys swore he heard a short breath leave the man. He smiled that honey at Rhys again. “But someone as gorgeous as you are, sweetheart, can sit right next to me.” He held his hand out for Rhys to take. Rhys took it, noting how neutral those hands were. No calluses and no body heat radiating from them, not something he would have guessed belonged to the hard working CEO.

Nevertheless, Rhys held his head high as Handsome Jack walked him to the end of the table, sitting Rhys to the chair on the left. Jack stood next to this chair, hand resting on Rhys’ shoulder, and smiled at the others as they finished piling it.

“Welcome! Come and sit!” His voice was loud and commanding and drew everyone to the table. Linden was the last in with a woman who was barely putting up with him. She sat down and sneered when Linden discovered there was no other chair for him. Handsome Jack sighed, irritated. “There’s a chair in the hall.” The man immediately grabbed it and scooted it next to the woman who looked dismayed. Handsome Jack continued. “You have all worked very hard this year. This dinner is a celebration of that. So, enjoy your meal and drink with the richest, smartest, and most attractive-” at this he turned to eye Rhys, a smirk at his lips. He turned back to the group. “-man you’ll ever meet. I  _ am _ the greatest at everything I do.” He took his seat. “You may squawk however you like now. The first course will be served now.”

As he said this, robots came into the room and took their drink orders. Rhys only ordered water, not wanting anything to distract from his goal. Jack’s brows quirked at this. “You don’t dress like a prude.”

Smiling warmly, Rhys leaned over his crossed legs to speak quietly with Jack. “I’m actually here because I need to talk with you. I’ve been trying to get through to you for months now about some suspicious inconsistencies I’ve found.”

Handsome Jack’s lips furrowed just a bit. “And what is it you do…?”

“Rhys.”

"Rhys,” Handsome Jack said, his lips quirking into a smirk.

“Well, I’m technically a middle manager, but I have a degree in coding and engineering and while I was doing some paperwork, I noticed something…” And then Rhys told him everything, how he first discovered it and how he’d double checked and confirmed. They were well into their second course when Rhys finished finally. Jack had been silent the whole time, listening, but he hadn’t touched any of his food. He sat easily in his chair, leaning towards Rhys as he spoke.

“How long has this been going on?” he asked quietly. Rhys could hear the anger in his voice, but could not feel it radiating from him. His voice was Handsome Jack, but everything else was… off.

Rhys leaned in further, his arms resting on his legs, his jewelry dangling. “A few months. I’ve been trying to get an audience with you since I first caught the problem.”

“And  _ why _ haven’t you?” He demanded.

“I kept asking my boss if he’d told you and he kept saying he did, but I kept seeing it get worse and worse. I actually went to your office one day, but he cut me off. He said it wasn’t any of my concern and he was taking care of it…” He adjusted the diamond bracelet around his wrist idly. “But when I saw he’d forged a ‘plus one’ for this dinner, I knew this would be my only chance…”

That made Handsome Jack’s eyebrows raise and his smirk widened. “You crashed the dinner party to talk business with me?”

Rhys smirked. “Well, who could resist talking, and possibly flirting a little, with  _ Handsome Jack _ ? What downside could there be?”

He leaned forward, resting his hand on Rhys’ knee. “You are precious. You know just how to stroke my ego.”

Voice low, Rhys felt a flush come to his cheeks. “Oh, I’d stroke it all you want.” He could not believe he’d just said that to Handsome Jack. And there was no alcohol to blame it on, either.

Handsome Jack’s smirk was hungry. It was stiff though and Rhys finally decided what exactly he was flirting with.

Their third course arrived, but Rhys wasn’t paying attention anymore. His fingers were delicately stroking Handsome Jack’s hand under the table. “I’ve always wanted to meet you, Handsome Jack. You’re so intelligent, and powerful. I’m always torn between picking your brains or just giggling, or…” he bit his lip. “I do have a question I have to ask, though. It’s extremely important.”

Jack squeezed his knee. “Ask away, cupcake.”

“Would you have have been interested in me if I’d worn a dress?”

It was incredible, watching that smirk turn into a smile, and those dark eyes look Rhys over, very slowly. “Princess, I think I’d like just about anything you’d wear.”

Rhys smiled wide, touched by such true words that he hadn’t realized he’d been digging his nails into Handsome Jack’s hand. The CEO twisted his hand to catch Rhys’, stroking a thumb over the back of Rhys’ hand. It didn’t generate heat, or excite Rhys like he’d thought it would, but he didn’t care right now. This may not be Handsome Jack in person, but he was still speaking to Handsome Jack.

Someone cleared their throat expectantly. Handsome Jack growled and glared at the table. “What?”

Linden stood. “A toast! To our gracious host!”

Rhys rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms, and severing the connection with Handsome Jack. Even though, the man was talking through a robot, Rhys caught the anger and it sent a chill over Rhys.

And the smile that had once dripped with honey, oozed inky death. He stood, smirking at Linden in a deadly way. “Yeah, I think it’s time for toasts.” He rose his glass. “To those who’ve worked hard this year! Your hard work in stealing from and selling out this company has not gone unnoticed!”

Rhys’ eyes widened and he looked all around the table at the sudden fear in everyone’s eyes. Vaughn had been right, no one was going to leave alive. Everyone except Rhys were traitors to the company. Now he knew why Jack had wanted him to leave.

“Yeah, you shitheads seriously thought I wouldn’t notice? Each one of you have been stealing from me. There’s always idiots like you every year and every year I have this dinner so I can eliminate you with all the fun ways I can think of. There is no escaping once the doors are locked, but feel free to run about and try!”

And then the lights went out. Rhys fell off his chair as gunshots sounded. Everyone screamed. Chairs toppled, dishes broke. Rhys, hiding under the table, switched his ECHO eye to night vision. It was a madhouse, everyone screamed and ran, but no one was lying dead on the floor. Some were pounding on the door before someone was smart enough to open it and everyone rushed out. The gunfire ceased. Rhys poked his head out, scanning everything. He saw the automatic guns and scanned them. They were loaded with blanks, Rhys smirked. Handsome Jack wanted to cause a panic to get them to run around the place. He couldn’t imagine what horrors waited in the rooms.

Slowly, he got out from under the table and stood. He looked at the Handsome Jack robot and sighed. “Too bad you weren’t the real thing.”

He left the room, his ECHO scanning everything. He started at the wall where he’d dumped his coat. It wasn’t on the bench where Rhys had left it. He tested the bench, finding it bolted to the ground. He looked at the wall before feeling it over. His fingers grazed over a panel that reacted. Rhys jumped back, watching it turn into a keypad. Rhys looked at it, scanning it. It was a six digit code, but the only numbers that were worn out was the nine and the six.

Rhys cocked his hip. “Seriously? You’re a genius and you’re password is sixty-nine three times?” Rhys pressed the combination. The floor, wall and bench swung in a circle. Rhys stumbled on his heels, falling onto the bench. The whole section swivelled, bringing Rhys into a large, hidden room with monitors everywhere. He quickly stepped off the moving platform as it began to swivel back out.

The dim lights, illuminated a small fridge, a couch where his jacket sat, and all the equipment that a murder house needed. From the office chair in the center of everything, Handsome Jack turned to face Rhys. He stood, opening his arms to indicate the room. “Welcome, cupcake, to Handsome Jack’s House of Horrors. I knew you’d find me, though I’m impressed you found me this quickly.”

Rhys looked around and then at Handsome Jack. He wore a ratty, yellow, Hyperion sweater with yellow, Hyperion boxer briefs. His hair was messy and his slippers were barely hanging together.

Rhys cocked a hip, suddenly unimpressed. “Wow…”

That made Handsome Jack frown. “What?”

“Nothing,” Rhys sighed.

The man frowned deeper. “That tone means something, what?”

“I just…” Rhys looked sideways. “I dunno, I thought… You’d be dressed  _ nicer _ …” He indicated himself. “I mean, I went all out for you and you’re in…” he scrunched his nose, unable to find the words to describe the CEO.

Handsome Jack looked down at his clothes, tugging at his sweater. “Look, I didn’t expect to run into you tonight, alright?”

“Clearly.”

The man frowned at him. “You wanna join the others outside? I was gonna spare ya since I hadn’t invited you and you’re a fine piece of ass, but if you’re just gonna sass me-”

“I’m just saying, I dressed my best and crashed a murder party just to warn you about your company, the least you could have done was dress up just a teeny bit.” Rhys crossed his arms and stared the man down, thoroughly unimpressed by the threats.

Handsome Jack smirked and his eyes rolled over Rhys, taking him in. It sent a shiver through the middle manager and he wasn’t sure how Jack managed that, looking so grungy. He guessed that was just the raw power of the man. “Turn around, will ya?” he ordered. “Slowly.”

The command sparked a flush on Rhys’ cheeks and he did so, turning slowly on his heels. When he was facing away from Jack, he waited a beat, letting him eye whatever he wanted to. He turned back around, greeted by the hungriest smile he’d ever seen. Jack’s eyes were lustful, everything the robot could not convey. Jack praised Rhys. “You are gorgeous, sweetheart. I’m lovin’ those tattoos and all this sparkly jewelry is givin’ me ideas…” He continued to eye Rhys, thinking to himself. “You are sexy, incredibly smart and you’ve got a pretty mouth on you. Cupcake, you’re the whole package and then some.” Handsome Jack indicated him to walk forward and Rhys did, meeting him in the middle of the room. Jack wrapped his arm around Rhys’ waist, pulling him tight against him. His hand rested on Rhys’ bare skin, hot and possessive and electrifying Rhys, nothing like the Jack from before. Rhys smiled as Jack pulled him towards the monitors. “Now, I hope you weren’t attached to anyone here tonight, cause they’re gonna be deader than space after tonight.”

“Nah, I didn’t know any of them. My date was from my department, but he’s a sleaze ball.”

Nodding, Jack sat down in his chair and looked through the monitors, finding a random victim. “I have all the bells and whistles hooked up to every room. Want them to suffocate, I can do that. Want them to disintegrate in acid, got it. Want them to hallucinate, I have several types all lined up. Anything you could ever want, sugar.”

“Do you have blades and spikes like an obstacle course?”

Jack’s brow quirked and he smirked wider. “Ah, you like the classics. I have that. Have you ever actually killed someone before, cupcake?”

Rhys shook his head, biting his lip. “I took my position so I could work my way up to where I wanted.”

Turning the chair towards Rhys, Jack patted his lap. “Tonight’s as good a night as any.”

Rhys felt his stomach flutter at the thought of sitting in  _ Handsome Jack’s _ lap. He moved and sat across Jack’s knees, crossing a leg over the other. He sat at the edge of the man’s lap, nervous to overstep. Jack pulled him deeper into his lap, over his muscular thighs as he scooted them towards the desk. “Now, killin’ from here is nothing like killin’ first hand. First hand, the adrenaline’s pumpin’ and it’s either you or them, or you’re starin’ them in the eyes and that takes a lot of gumption. Here, we’re safe and get to just play with them.” He rested a large hand on Rhys’ knee, he snaked his other behind his back to the controls. He hit a button that locked someone in a room. They panicked, banging on the door.

“What should we do, Rhysie?” he asked, his voice quiet, whispering in Rhys’ ear, heating his skin. His hand massaged his leg, turning his focus to mush.

Rhys took Jack’s hand in his, stopping him in order to think. “What would you do?” he asked finally, turning to gaze at Handsome Jack.

The man grunted. “I’m a jaded man, I’ve seen all of it.” He pointed to a twenty sided die on the table. “I’ve been using that for a few years now.” He thought for a moment. “But, what I would suggest for your first time? Something quick and easy.”

His other hand moved away from the control panel to stroke Rhys’ bare back, heating the slender man wonderfully. Rhys leaned into it, reading all his options on the panel. Jack’s thumb massaged circles into Rhys’ back. The confidence radiating from the man was intoxicating. He was in his boxers and a dirty sweater and the man was still as powerful and sexy as ever. Rhys felt safe and warm in the man’s arms, surrounded by him.

His stomach fluttered as he leaned over to the panels. “Lasers.”

Handsome Jack cooed. “Oooh, good choice, sweetheart, they’ll never know what hit them.”

But Rhys wanted them too. He bit his lower lip and bent forward to reach the panel. Jack’s hand reached up the full length of his back, smoothing over the curve of his spine and back down to Rhys’ gold waist band. His hands skirted the line and he felt Jack lean forward just a bit.

Rhys turned to stare him down, the corners of his mouth quirking upward. “You’re not doing anything naughty, are you, Jack?”

Leaning back in his chair, he grinned wide. “I’m always naughty, pumpkin. You are just so sexy, it’s hard to stop myself, but I promise to be a good boy until you tell me otherwise.”

Handsome Jack did not remove his hands from Rhys, but he stayed where he was and did not try to peek anymore. Rhys let his lips curve in a smile and turned back to the monitors. “Good.” His lips twitched upwards mischievously. “Besides, it’s not like you would have seen much anyway.”

The man groaned. “You’re killing me, kitten.” Rhys felt Jack’s hands work harder to butter Rhys up.

Rhys sent a smirk at Jack. “Nah, pretty sure I’m killing them.” And he hit the button that started it on the opposite side of the room.

Jack leaned forward to put that monitor on all the screens, making it one huge picture. Rhys leaned back against Jack to watch. The man wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting on Rhys’ shoulders. His fingers kneaded Rhys’ stomach, playing with the dangling belly button ring. They sat perfectly around each other, like they’d been made for this.

Jack chuckled, his breath hot against Rhys. “Oh, you like toying with them, hmm?”

Rhys’ heart beat fast as he watched the lasers move around rapidly, burning everything but the walls and floor. The person screamed and cried out before the laser beams ran through them, turning them to ash. His eyes were glued to the monitor as the lasers continued to whirl around randomly. His chest heaved and his stomach fluttered. He’d just killed someone for the first time. There was a burnt impression of where they’d cowered. And Rhys had been responsible for that. Rhys had caused that person’s demise.

“You okay, cupcake?” Handsome Jack whispered. “How did that feel, hmm?”

“It felt…” Rhys whispered. “ _ I _ felt… Powerful…”

“Mmm, yeah?” Jack asked and pressed a kiss to the back of Rhys’ neck.

It shot through Rhys, coaxing a sweet moan from him and he leaned into it. “I could have let them live but…” Rhys’ hands mindlessly touched Jack’s. “I didn’t… They were so scared…”

“And that was all you, pumpkin. It was fucking hot!” Jack said against Rhys’ skin, pulling him more onto his lap. “You’re getting Handsome Jack all worked up, Rhysie,” he whispered.

It made Rhys shiver and he turned around fully, straddling his legs over Jack’s lap. He pulled Jack into a hard kiss. Jack’s lips were hot and powerful. He took hold of Rhys’ head, keeping him steady. Rhys could feel Jack’s erection against his thigh and it excited Rhys. His excitement over his first kill spilled over and he kissed up Jack’s jaw and down his neck, biting and pulling at his skin.

“Shit, kid, watched the teeth!” But Jack ground into him, aroused.

Rhys’ hands groped to get under that ugly sweater to feel those hard, toned muscles. They were amazing, so strong and hot. Rhys tugged the shirt up and over Jack’s head, marveling at the man. Scars were scattered all over, dark brown hair curled over hard earned muscle. “Fuck, Jack…” Rhys said, kissing his chest.

The older man laughed. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Never sounded so good, though, until you.” Jack’s hand cupped his cheek, his eyes dark and hungry. “Rhysie, I think tonight’s your lucky night.”

Turning, Rhys bit into Jack’s palm. “You’re just now realizing this?”

Jack’s hand wrapped around Rhys’ throat, the pearl and diamond choker biting into him while Jack played with his Adam’s Apple. The man chuckled. “I think I’m going to let you take over tonight, pumpkin, gotta admit I’m lovin’ watching you. So innocent.”

Rhys’ hands spread over Jack’s stomach, drifting down to the waistband of his underwear. Jack pulled him in for a kiss. Jack to shove his other hand down Rhys’ jeans, groping his ass tightly. Rhys kissed him feverishly, his neck moving under Jack’s hand. Rhys ground into Jack’s crotch, his own arousal apparent, pushing hard against the restraints of his gold jeans.

“You are a needy thing,” he said between hot kisses.

Rhys mewled, his nails digging into Jack’s stomach, pulling at the underwear.

“You want me to fuck you, Rhysie?”

“Yes! Please!” Rhys said, tilting his head back to show Handsome Jack just how long his neck was with his hand wrapped around it.

The man moaned, kissing it. “Like I said, princess. Tonight is your lucky night.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
